


Just a sneeze

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and won't let anyone get away with it, jesse is in for a long night, jesse loves to use all the sweet nicknames, kix can hear a sneeze from a mile away, no one listens to kix about diseases except for jesse, no one messes with kix medic face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kix hears Jesse sneeze</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing from a prompt list “babe i’m completely fine please leave me alone, a sneeze is not the side-effect of stage 4 cancer” au. Which is just so Kix.  
> Unbeta'd so please excuse any bad grammar and punctuation mistakes.  
> Some of the little things in here based off my list of [headcanons](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/145629574924/jessekix-headcanons) for these two.  
> The diseases Kix names off are picked from a disease list on wookiepedia.

“Who was that?!” Kix yelled as he stuck his head into the mess hall.

“Oh no,” Jesse groaned after trying to hide the sneeze that apparently was heard anyway. Fives and Hardcase scooted away from him on either side as Kix came up behind him. 

Jesse turned around to face Kix and put on his most winning smile, “Kixystix! Hey!” He immediately noticed that was having zero effect on Kix’s ‘medic mode face’ so he switched tactics. “Seriously, it was just a sneeze it’s nothing, really, it’s fine.” Jesse could hear Fives trying, and failing to stifle his giggles. The bastard. 

“Just a sneeze?? Really? Will it be just a sneeze when it turns out to be silica lung? Spore sickness? How about affliceria? Don’t forget about Geonosian Swamp flu! Any of those could kill you if untreated!” Kix got louder with each disease he named off, ticking them off on each finger. The rest of Torrent squad leaned further and further away from Jesse. 

Jesse realized he lost this battle and put up his hands in surrender, “Okay! Okay. I’ll come to the medbay with you.”

Kix looked lost for a second like he didn’t expect Jesse to give in so quickly. Did that cute little squinty thing he does when he’s suspicious. He didn’t take long to recover though. “Yes, of course you are coming to medbay. We are doing a full set of scans.” Kix already turned around and started out of the mess hall. Jesse sighed and followed him, ignoring the snickers from his brothers as he left. 

Jesse jogged and put an arm around Kix’s waist when he caught up with him. They were alone in the corridor, “So what do you really want to do in the medbay, my sweet necco wafer?” 

“No.”

“No what?” Jesse genuinely confused.

“You are getting those scans.” 

Jesse’s shoulders dropped in disappointment. “Really? I thought that was just a decoy to get us some alone time.”Jesse squinted at Kix. “Besides I thought you mentioned affliceria was extinct. It was cured hundreds of years ago.”

Kix rolled his eyes, “Well yes, it was, but it came to mind, and no one else listens to me talk about diseases like you do. No one is going to realize.”

“Ha! You did just want to get me alone! I knew it!” Jesse fist pumped.

“No, you have been avoiding your physical for two weeks too long and you will get it done. I am not allowing you or the entire battalion getting sick because you don’t like to get a physical.”

Jesse waggled his eyebrows as they walked into the medbay, “Well I do like to get physical.”

“Later,” Kix sat Jesse down on table a bit harder than necessary. There really was no arguing with Kix when anyone’s health was on the line.

 

“You’re fine,” Kix said with what seemed to be a disappointed tone. 

Jesse pulled Kix in close, “I told you it was just a sneeze.” 

“Yeah, well, you still needed your physical.” Kix had his pouty face and his arms folded across his chest.

“How about we get started with that other physical right now.” 

Kix rolled his eyes but finally gave in to Jesse’s suggestion. He leaned forward wrapped his arms around Jesse, which unfortunately unbalanced the table Jesse was on and they fell over backwards.

“Ow! Godsdammit.” Jesse winced as he touched the back of his head.

Kix jumped up, “I’ll get the scanner!”

Jesse sighed and resigned himself to Kix monitoring him all night, and not in the fun way either.


End file.
